Our Darkest Hour
by marvelgirl03
Summary: For fifteen years, Kylo Ren has lived a in the shadow of a lie. He wears a mask for a reason, he knows who Rey is for a reason, he is Knight of Ren for a reason. Now, the plan to bring balance to the Force is about to unfold. Takes place after The Force Awakens. Eventual Rey/Kylo(cause I'm Reylo trash, also TFA SPOILERS ) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 _Kylo Ren and Rey after their fight in Starkiller forest_

He watched her turn and run through the snow. He was sure they would meet again, but the next time she would be ready. She was still naive, and unaware of the truth. Powerful but naive.

There was pain in his arm and shoulder but he knew that his murder of Han Solo hurt the most. Rey will hate him even more after that and it will be harder to convince her to come to his side. He needs her there, it is the only way he can finish the mission.

He pressed the controller on his belt to signal for Hux's troops to find him in the forest. Starkiller had failed but it did not matter. He had done what he could, Snoke could trust him now. Completely. Snoke even called upon him to bring the girl. The time was drawing near.

Rey will certainly find Luke, hidden away on the Lutakan islands. He will train her well. She will be prepared.

The shuttle appeared and Kylo got up from the ground, struggling over to the door.

He remained strong for the Stormtroopers, putting on a blank expression. His face filled with hate, a face he had worn for fifteen years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Rey struggled to keep the mossy green stones elevated in the air, while she stood on her hands. BB8 was on her the flat part of her feet and Luke sat on a stone bench.

"Feel, don't think" Luke said to her.

She closed her eyes, it was easy enough to this but something was in the back of her mind. Taking her attention away from the present. Kylo Ren. His dark eyes brooding into hers as their Lightsabers clashed. Something about him, like he was trying to tell her something. He was evil, but when he took off his mask he seemed more human. She could sense the good.

The rocks fell back down to the ground and BB8 started to slide off the soles of her boots. Rey was losing focus.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." Rey finally said as she got out of the handstand.

Luke chuckled slightly. "I was trained in the same way you are. Master Yoda made me do the same things, and I fought it everytime. You are a natural with the Force and this is easy for you. But something else is on your mind, Rey. My father had his mind elsewhere, the future, it led him down the path to the Dark Side. You must keep your mind in the present, Rey. Even when you are training."

"I understand Master Luke, we can start again."

"No, there's something on your mind. Its bothering you."

"It's...its him. Kylo Ren. Ugh, he's just...so evil. But I can feel the good in him that should not be there."

Luke nodded, looking down. Rey knew Luke also trained Kylo, but failed. The reason why was still a mystery.

"Master Luke,' Rey started, 'why did Darth Vader's Lightsaber call to me? I'm not a Skywalker or a Solo."

"This is true. But the Force works in mysterious ways, even Master Yoda could not understand some things."

Rey knew that was his answer. She stood up once again to continue with her exercise with the thought of Kylo Ren's face in the back of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Kylo looked back through the lens of his mask, at the wreckage of Starkiller base. His shuttle and a few other First Order ships had evacuated before the explosion and were now en route to the nearest Star Destroyer ship. When he arrived he would have to explain to Snoke why he let the girl get away.

He would say that she was strong with the Force and she had help. But the reality was, that Kylo had allowed her to defeat him. She was more confident and more connected with the Force now. It would make her training easier and she would want to come after Kylo. Then, he would show her the truth.

When the shuttle door open, on the ship's landing platform Captain Phasma was there to greet him. Her usual armor was gone, and replaced with simple commander uniform. She also wore a sling.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain?" Kylo asked in his usual dark, sadistic tone.

"Sir, I was attacked by the defected FN-2187, a Wookie and an older man. They placed me in the trash compa-"

"Nevermind. Can you still command your troops?"

"Yes sir, however I will need an assistant to enforce...discipline until my blaster arm heals." She said.

Kylo shivered at her, but thankfully his expression was concealed by his mask. "Yes, yes just do whatever needs to be done."

He stormed off to his living quarters. Pain in his shoulders still burning. He arrived in the low light room and took off his mask. The scar that Rey had given him was worse than he thought. It sliced diagonally across his face, cutting only about a centimeter thick. "It's a reminder", he thought. Of what _they_ must do...together.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Thankfully the map had come into Rey's hands before the First Order's, and she had found Luke. The old Jedi was expecting the return of his student, not the arrival of a scavenger girl with the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker.

"Rey will train, she will learn and then she will come to me." He thought to himself. It is the only way, he can reassure Snoke and himself. Without her strength, there is no way he can carry out the plan. Snoke is too powerful, he escaped death once. The master of Darth Vader, the Emperor had tried to kill oldest Sith in the galaxy. Darth Plagueis, who now hides in the shadows as Supreme Leader Snoke.

Kylo breathed in slowly. It had been hard enough to go to the Dark Side, abandoning his family, resisting the temptation, but the fact that he did it alone. He was 11 when he left his family, staged a coup at the Jedi temple, and became Snoke's servant. Luke had warned him of the difficulty of this task, but Ben knew he had to do it. His grandfather had started the task, and now he had to complete it. For his family, for the Force, for the galaxy.

It had to be destroyed, the Dark Side was too strong, Kylo had felt its pull so many times. His loneliness, drove him to the edge so many times. He channeled it into an angry facade, that people learned to fear. The fear gave him power, which he found was hard to live without. He felt himself slipping slowly into the Darkness which he had pretended to be part of for years. It was starting to become reality.

Until...the scavenger.

She had saved him from falling with her hope and light. When he heard that a _girl_ had escaped with the BB8 unit, he knew she would only interrupt his and Luke's well thought out plan. She would try to destroy Kylo, but then he felt it.

They had a connection, she sensed the good almost immediately. She refused to finish him in the forest, although he had just murdered Han in cold blood. She is merely discovering the Force, and it will take time for her to piece it together.

An intercom suddenly disturbed Kylo's thoughts. General Hux wanted him on the bridge.

He put the mask back on, and flipped his hood up.

Hux stood smug on the bridge. His commanders in formation behind him.

"Thank you for joining us Master Ren, the First Order is preparing for a direct assault upon D'Qar. Now that we know their location we will launch the attack by tomorrow."

Kylo stood silent.

"And what of the BB8 unit, we will lose the map to Skywalker if we destroy the base."

"Actually we won't. You will retrieve the BB8 unit before we commence the attack on the base. Since you lost both the girl and the droid, the Supreme Leaders have elected for you and a extraction team to obtain the map."

Kylo's Lightsaber opened up slowly.

"Is that an order General Hux? I seem to remember that I am the leader of the Knights of Ren-"

"Which is under the direct orders of the First Order! Your power is far more inferior than you believe it to be Ren. You may have your precious Knights, and your...weapons," Hux looked down to the unsheathed Saber, "but you will never have an army."

Kylo retracted his weapon but stood his ground.

"If I re-call Hux, but I believe you lost the Order's prized weapon all because you couldn't control one of your Stormtroopers that you swear are perfect."

Hux lips formed into a scowl.

"Perhaps Supreme Leader Snoke can settle this." Hux declared.

Kylo followed the general into the dark hologram room.

 **~Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the story so far. Also creds to tumblr user thefudge** **for this theory about Kylo/Ben.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"It is decided" Snoke said affirmatively. "Do what you must, bring me the girl and the map to Skywalker."

Kylo left the hologram chamber in a cold sweat. This was unlike him. He was always in control. Now he felt himself slipping away.

He had a mission to complete, but it was coming to a close all too quickly.

If he captures Rey, he would have to tell her the truth. The chances that Snoke would suspect something, if she came in willing to be trained is highly possible. She would not be ready to destroy the Sith with him at her side. She couldn't possibly.

"But you need her help" A voice in his head said. It was his uncle's...wise Master Luke sat close to a fire with an 11 year old Ben. "When the time comes Ben, you'll need the light and the dark to conquer _evil_. You cannot do this on your own. Someone will come, I can see it. You must protect them, but you will be asked to hunt them...by Snoke."

"Who is it Master?" Ben asked.

"I can't see who it is, but you will feel it when the time comes. They will be exceptionally powerful, and you must tell them what I have told you. I won't be there Ben, this is a task you will do own your own."

Ben nodded and the memory faded. Kylo Ren knew what he had to do.

A unit of specially trained Stormtroopers followed him to his ship, he instructed the pilot and the troops with his plan.

The battle ship blasted away from the Stardestroyer and headed strait for D'Qar.

* * *

Rey smiled as herself Chewie and Luke sat around a small wooden table. They ate fresh fish, potatoes and vegetables. Chewie enjoyed it and roared in satisfaction.

They had spent nearly two weeks of intensive training and Rey had to admit she was exhausted. Luke reminded her, it took him several years to complete his training. And traditionally a Jedi completes his training after twenty years.

Rey could not wait twenty years before she faced Kylo Ren again. They would meet again, she felt it.

"What was he like...Kylo Ren before he turned?" She asked, sensing less pain in Luke's reaction than she expected.

"He was a kind, outgoing, like his parents and determined. He wanted to achieve so much. A damn good pilot and very quick with learning how to control the Force."

"What went wrong?" She asked gently.

Luke shrugged slightly, "He was seduced by Snoke."

After a long pause, Rey said

"Come with us, to the Resistance base. Please Master Luke, you have no idea how much General Organa misses you. The Resistance has been looking for you for years. They need you now more than ever."

Luke started to protest but Rey kept going.

"You've taught me so much already."

"You sound just like me when I was your age." Luke smiled a little.

Rey smiled slightly too, she was excited.

"Please Master Luke, our place is with the Resistance. We can't bloody well fight the First Order from this island!"

"No we can't but you are safe here, Rey. Snoke is after your power. He will do whatever he can to turn you. "

"I'm getting stronger everyday. I-I resisted Kylo Ren, on my first day. And he's practically a Sith."

Luke saw her point.

"Snoke is no ordinary Sith...his name is Darth Plagueis. He escaped death when his pupil Darth Sidious tried to kill him. Somehow he has survived and skewed the balance of the Force. The prophecy of Anakin Skywalker who would bring balance to the Force was not in vain but it is still not complete. If Darth Plagueis is allowed to surivive the Galaxy will fall into darkness."

"Surely, there is some way to defeat him. The Lightsaber called to me, as it called to Anakin Skywalker maybe I am the one who was meant to restore the balance."

Luke looked up slightly. "I cannot know for sure Rey. And besides my father did not use the Lightsaber to overthrow Sidious. He used the last ounce of strength left in him. It could be years before Snoke is overthrown. We can never know." Luke looked down. Chewie made a sound to Rey.

"But will you come with us?" Rey pushed further.

"I suppose I will. If there is any sign of Snoke, you know..."

"Don't try to kill him?"

Luke nodded.

Rey and Chewie were overjoyed. They left in the morning for D'Qar ready to see their friends once again.

* * *

 **:) Hope you guys like it. Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Rey pulled back on the lever, pulling them out of hyperspace and watched as the blue space tunnel morphed into the stars.

They were coming up on the planet of D'Qar, where the main Resistance base was situated.

Luke came quietly into the cockpit and sat in the passenger chair.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning Master Luke." Rey said turning around briefly. "Would you like anything to eat or drink? We've been flying for almost a day now."

"Please. Just a piece of Rin bread, if you have any."

Rey nodded and switched the controls over to Chewie. She walked back into the kitchen and warmed up a piece of bread. She sat on the counter humming a tune and looking around the walls. Then she saw somethng which made her heart jump.

There were two baby sized hand prints on the wall with the words "Ben: 5 months _"_ written below it.

Rey swallowed and felt numb. Despite the mask, his intimidating features and general moral blindness...he was still human. He probably played hide and seek here with Chewie. Had his first dreams about being a pilot when his father sat in the cockpit.

She could only imagine what it must have been like for Han and Leia.

What went wrong for him? She just could not piece it together, that the son of two heroes could be so easily seduced by the Dark Side. If he was training under Luke, how could he have been exposed to it?

It just did not make any sense to her. But it was the truth, she thought.

The oven made a pleasant little ding. She took out the bread and went back to the cockpit eyeing the handprints of Kylo Ren.

Once they arrived in the hangar of the Resistance base, they were greeted by Leia and several other commanders.

Leia and Luke nearly fell over walking over to each other, they hadn't seen each other for years. They embraced and everyone clapped cheerfully.

Rey and Chewie followed the group of commanders into the control room. One of them. A female humanoid admiral approached Rey and Chewie to give them updates of what they missed since their depart.

"Your friend Finn has just had surgery and he is in much better health. He can see visitors in the medical bay."

Rey nodded in relief sensing there was more that she had to say.

"Just a few hours ago, three First Order ships entered our air space. There was a brief battle with our own fleet about six hundred miles west of the base, which we managed to defeat them. However, General Organa believes that a bigger more planned attack will follow this one. We are currently preparing for a full on assault by the First Order and so the base's non-combatant personnel are evacuating to the Castell System." With that the humanoid admiral made a slight bow and left.

Rey then bolted to the medical bay and saw her friend Finn. He was overjoyed to see her and beyond proud of how far she had come with her training. He was back in regular clothing but winced every time his back moved. She slowly lifted up his cotton shirt in the back and saw the damage. Kylo Ren's slash had left a considerable mark cutting an inch thick through his skin. She became very angry.

"When I find him, I swear..." She started to say, her nostrils flaring. But Finn shook his head like a wise old man.

"That's not the Jedi way, even I know that. You can't let anger get the better of you Rey. I'm okay, trust me."

Rey nodded and smiled at her friend who quickly changed his mind.

"I need to punch that bastard." Finn said seriously.

Rey laughed. Finn joined in with her.

Her laughter was cut short when suddenly she sensed _his_ presence. He was here, somewhere on this planet.

She told Finn she had to go and that he needed rest. He agreed and she left the medical bay in a hurry.

Rey ran into the hangar. He must have been with the First Order during the attack. She had to get the the battle site as soon as she could.

Chewie was seen fixing the Falcon, and she needed something fast.

She fired up the nearest x-wing and headed west as fast as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

 **(BTW guys, if you have a review that you really want me to see...send a PM. The review tab for this story cannot be opened by me or anyone, so just send a private message please. Thanks! Also, you guys are awesome.)**

Rey saw the cloud of smoke before she the wreck. She urged the x-wing to carry her faster across the green plains of D'Qar, sensing the presence of Kylo Ren getting closer and closer.

She zoomed once around the wreck where she saw at least twenty Resistance fighters around three first order ships. She landed her x-wing, got out and went to the group of leaders. The Risistance pilots and fighters were arresting the Stormtroopers but there was no sign of Kylo Ren.

"Captain Rogan,' she asked the man in charge, 'where are the leaders?"

"There were none. We only found these Stormtroopers and a couple pilots." He said still puzzled by this oddity.

A pilot nodded in agreement. "The First Order usually has a commander in an offensive maneuver It was very different."

A ship zoomed over their heads, the pilot waved down to them.

"That's Captain Dameron, he's on his way to meet Luke Skywalker at the base." The female pilot said to Rey.

"And there was no sign of Kylo Ren during the battle? He would have been dressed in all black, a hood...with a red Lightsaber?" Rey asked desperately, still feeling his presence.

"We didn't see him." Captain Rogan said. "Just these troopers and pilots were at the battle." He said pointing to the arrested First Order soldiers.

"There was one rogue ship that took off when the battle was over. One of our pilots went after it, saying it might be the commander." Captain Muna said. "That may be the man you're looking for. They went south just a few moments ago."

Rey didn't waste a second getting back into the X-wing. "QR-2, can you track those two ships? They're ahead of us by a couple miles." She asked the co-pilot droid sitting behind her.

He beeped her an answer; he had found the two ships and they were fifty miles southwest of our location.

She saw that they were approaching mountain and she pulled back on the wheel. They went strait up and she nearly saw the stars. Then she pushed back down on the wheel using gravity to her advantage which sped them down right on top of the chase.

The Resistance pilot was nearly in firing range of the rogue ship but he wasn't locked on. She could sense that Kylo Ren was very, very near. She kept on pushing down on the wheel so she was nearly on top of the rogue ship. Then she fired four times and pulled up before she hit the water below her.

The rogue ship slowed down and it gave the Resistance pilot a chance to fire on him. The terrain changed to a green plain and the rogue ship crashed down on it. Rey hit the ship's left wing and the other pilot hit the right wing.

He wasn't going anywhere. The two victorious ships zoomed down and landed.

She climbed out once again from her x-wing and ran over to the crashed opened up her lightsaber and opened up the window of the cockpit.

It was empty.

There was only a droid that was piloting the ship. How? She still felt his presence. She then turned around slowly to see the standing figure of a tall, broad shouldered Resistance pilot. He took off his fighter helmet and she stared into the scarred face of Kylo Ren.

* * *

She stood up and faced him, he was only four feet away but his aura was so...powerful.

They didn't say anything at first. Neither of them knew what to say.

Rey's Lightsaber was sheathed but her finger on the button. His weapon was no where in sight but he still do damage. Rey had a thousand thoughts racing through her head.

One of them being how unintentionally handsome he was in that ridiculous orange pilot suit. Perhaps it was the fact that he looked like a Resistance fighter, casually saving the Galaxy.

But it this was not the case, he was Kylo Ren. What was he doing here? Why was he pretending to be a Resistance pilot? More importantly, why wasn't he trying to kill her.

It made her wonder...but no, it couldn't be.

Kylo tried to think of what to say. He had gotten her far away from everyone. He was unarmed, she could kill him. But she wasn't after that. How could explain himself for all his actions?

She put her Lightsaber away, to his surprise. But jumped on him instead, with full force. He was knocked down and they tumbled down a hill, falling for several seconds. They both were dizzied from the fall but Rey got up never the less.

"You! You are something else!" She shouted at him. "You pretend to be a Resistance fighter just so can get me out here to kill me! Is that it! Well I won't have it, I've been training."

He remained quiet but stood up towering over her and still keeping his distance.

"I'm unarmed. You know that." He said calmly.

"I-..." It was true.

"You know some other things too. But you don't think they could be possible."

Rey's eyebrows lifted up slightly.

"My story, it doesn't add up to you."

"You killed your own father." She said angrily.

He flinched at that. His eyes lowered to the ground and he breathed in deeply.

"Sometimes a sacrifice of one must be made to save all." He said quietly.

"You can't save anyone,' she said, 'even yourself."

He shook his head. "If only you knew. You could understand, you could help me."

"Why would I help you?"

Suddenly a growl was heard to the right of them. There was a dark cave. Rey could sense that something was watching them closely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII (Okay, I took down this chapter cause it was too short. I've updated it and I hope y'all enjoy reading it. Btw i _finally_ was able to see all your amazing reviews! Thank you 3. *trigar is just a bigger tiger from D'qar) **

Rey took out her Lightsaber, and Kylo Ren's stance became very defensive. The growl from the cave became louder. They saw what had been watching them, a giant four legged beast with giant claws and a huge jaw.

They both backed up as it revealed its huge body covered with tough skin that looked like armor. Rey held her Lightsaber to his face but it did not back down.

She tried to put her Lightsaber it in its face and this time he swung his giant claw, Kylo pulled her out harms way but he got scratched across the scratch.

Kylo became very angry and Force pushed the tiger-like creature backwards while they used the time to run.

There was a ridge like path that had a steep incline, but they ran as fast as they could. They were gaining altitude and heard the sound of the beast's roar behind them.

"Go! Keep going up!" Kylo roared from behind her.

"Don't tell me what to-AH!" The tiger had jumped from a perch and was cornering them against a waterfall. Below was a pool of water, had she even been in water before?

Before she could think, Kylo grabbed her under her arms and made the sixty foot jump. He separated himself from her midair. And she fell fast, hitting the water very hard.

She started to panic under the dark water. There was a current pulling downstream and she could not get back to the surface. She was suffocating unable to pull herself out of the water.

Everything was fuzzy when she felt two strong arms pull her out of the water and into the cold air. She breathed in deeply. Like it was her last breathe. She felt herself being pushed onto a hard rocky surface, it was land.

She lay on her back, panting, shivering. She turned her head to her right, Kylo Ren was sitting up panting as well. He was shedding the orange pilot suit to reveal a simple grey shirt and black pants. He looked and acted more like human every time she looked at him.

"You...you saved me..." Rey nearly whispered.

"Well you didn't kill me before, so I figured..." He said coughing a little, he eventually looked at her.

Rey sat herself and looked up to the cliff where they had jumped. The tiger had left had disapeared into the mist.

Kylo used some water to wash out the giant scratch across his chest. She saw what he was doing and saw the amount of blood on his shirt. She gasped, "Are you okay?!"

But his eyes were focused on something behind her, she got into a crouch and slowly turned around.

A dozen smaller humanoid creatures with all sorts of weapons had gathered around them, they watched them carefully. Rey stood quite still reaching for her Lightsaber when she heard a rough but light voice.

"Jedi. We do not wish to harm you. You escaped the Trigar, but you're companion who is also a Jedi is hurt. We can help you, if you allow it."

Rey eyed Kylo who looked like he was about to pass out. She nodded quickly. Three of these humanoids caught Kylo's head before it hit the ground.

The leader who spoke before spoke to her calmly, "The Trigar's claws are venomous, we have medicine that will heal him. Do not worry young one."

Rey nodded and for some reason, she _cared._ She was worried about him.

"Listen Jedi,' the old one said again. 'He will be fine. My name is Opaw Rimil, we are the Rimiks. No one has seen us for a thousand years and we like to keep it that way. Come sit by the fire. You are cold. You must come from a desert moon...Tatooine?"

"Jakku." Rey replied.

"Tell me, Jedi of Jakku, what do they call you?"

"Rey."

Rey could now see that this was a female creature in the way she smiled. She reminded her of Maz Kanata, gentle, crazy and incredibly wise.

"Young Rey, our people know how the Force works we never use it as a weapon. We simply understand it, that is why we stay hidden. I know why you have traveled so far, and I know that you and that man have a complicated bond. One that I believe you don't completely understand yet. You must search your feelings, search for the truth. It will come to you young Rey, one way or another." Opaw handed her food and a bowl of water. Rey started to eat and thanked her.

"While there is evil in our galaxy, there is also hope. We must always trust in the hope. Look for it in everything Rey, and you become even stronger with the Force." Opaw stood up and left Rey to her meal.

* * *

It some time during the night and the tribe of Rimiks had gathered around the fire. They talked amonst each other in a very rapid, tongue twisting language. Rey couldn't help but feeling left out. She saw Kylo Ren across the fire, also sitting alone. She had no intention of going near him, unless there was a fair duel to be had.

Her Lightsaber was resting on her hip but he was unarmed. That's not the Jedi way. And besides he did save her life.

She replayed the events of today, first she chased him half way across D'Qar to only be stuck out with him alone. Then a Trigar attacked them, they were washed who knows how far downstream and were taken in by these nomadic creatures.

However, she didn't mind where they were now. The fire they had set up was on the flat part of a cliff, they overlooked a beautiful valley of deep lakes, rivers and mountains. Above them, the stars and a crescent moon shone down upon them.

She looked back to Kylo Ren, his expression was sad as he looked into the flames. She refused to search his thoughts, but he was out here all alone too no troops no Lightsaber.

He was not the man who abducted her. He was becoming Ben Solo once more. She could see he was fighting it...the urge to turn good again. She wanted to go to him, but again she couldn't. How? He killed his own father...Han. The father she would ever know.

This time he looked up at her, they locked eyes across the circle of Rimiks. He stood up slowly and walked to the edge of the cliff, sitting far outside the circle. Simply watching the moon.

An elderly Rimik then silenced everyone. The children gathered around him and all the older adults smiled at each other. A story was about to be told. And Rey would listen.

He started without further delay.

"Long ago, there was a powerful trigar who was the leader of his mighty pack. The trigar knew much about balance and power. One day, the trigar learned that a powerful snake was plaguing the earth and had the ability to swallow it whole in its jaws. The trigar understood that the snake could not be killed in combat but perhaps another way was possible. The trigar decided that the only way to save the world and his pack was to leave it. And so the trigar turned on his pack and offered his service to the snake. The snake agreed but only could trust him once he had killed one of his own. The trigar would never have to do it, but the trigar's brother came to reason with him. He killed him in the front of the snake, and it pleased him. They became allies and the trigar was always by his side. The snake became hungry and was not satisfied with feeding off just the animals of the world. So one day as he was opening his jaw to swallow the world, the trigar killed the snake and saved the world."

The children of the tribe all smiled at the elder.

Rey sat perfectly still for a few moments while the children and the adults started to sing and chant.

She felt like the galaxy was waiting for her to figure it out.

Her heart beat was accelerating and she pieced it together.

He was the _trigar_ in the story. The feeling she had in the back of her mind, in the deepest parts of her gut. It was true. It just had to be.

Something at led her to this tribe, something had pushed into hearing the story meant for younglings.

It was the Force. She felt that all the Jedi that had ever lived were watching her in this moment.

And in that moment, she stood up and walked over to where the moon bathed figure of Ben Solo sat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Rey left her spot at the fire and walked towards the cliff where he sat.

She stood behind him and pulled out her Lightsaber. It started its quiet hum as she released it from the sheath.

Kylo Ren slightly turned his head, revealing his scarred face.

"What are you doing." He said quietly.

She remained silent holding the Lightsaber down at her legs.

"Killing me unarmed would be-"

"I'm not going to kill you Ben!" She finally said out loud.

He turned his head completely.

"I wouldn't kill you...you have a galaxy to save." She said seriously.

His eyes blinked several times and his exhaled. Suddenly overcome with tremendous joy. She had figured it out after all. He was relieved someone else understand his situation. He stood up and looked into her eyes, almost tearfully. "You understand, what I'm doing? H-how?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, I just...had a feeling and something confirmed it." She replied.

"But before you tell me anything I need to know." She was looking down at her Lightsaber and she asked him, "I want to know why this Lightsaber called to me. You know its previous Jedi. Am I a Skywalker? Or even...a Solo?" She asked desperately.

Ben tore away from their gaze. He gestured for them to sit down on the cliff and Rey sheathed her Lightsaber. Together they sat with their legs dangerously dangling off the cliff. The crescent moon shone down on them and Ben began.

"When Luke was training Jedi, he had a friend who travelled throughout the whole galaxy collecting orphans, and children with special abilities. Their families, if they had any, sent them to be trained with Luke as he carried out a tradition that was considered a privilege and an honor in the old days of the Republic. This man, whose name was Lor San Tekka went to the system of Algobar, where your family lived. The First Order was just being raised and children were being abducted left and right to be brainwashed and turned into Stormtroopers. Tekka claimed that you're family sent you to train with Luke because they realized you were naturally strong with the Force. Tekka brought you to the Jedi Temple and Luke instantly saw the Force was already in you. He nearly believed you were the chosen one. However, he never trained you because that night I staged the attack on the Jedi temple. Luke told Tekka to take you as far away as he could. Luke believed that if I failed the mission, you would complete it. Tekka hid you far from the First Order and Snoke on Jakku. You would be safe, but you're life would be challenging. Your family believed you were killed in the Jedi Temple attack. I don't know who they are, or where they are, but they are out there. At least you have that."

Rey was silent. Her whole past was plopped on to her like a pile of rocks. She felt a new surge of hope. They might be out there still.

"You knew exactly who I was. You knew exactly where Luke was. You went through all that."

"And more." He finished quietly.

"I'm sorry for calling you a monster."

"I'm sorry for doing all those things to you. I didn't want to hurt you. I just-"

"Shh." She silently hushed him. "Its okay, Ben. Neither of us knew."

She finally felt there was understanding between each other. She could sense the pain he was in. So, she gently grabbed his hand and stood up, leading him back to the fire. Her hand and her whole body felt like it was shocked after she let go.

They sat down together with the calming Rimik people by their sides and watched the sparks of the fire dance around the stars.

Rey remembered the smell of smoke, the warmth of the orange flames and a strong arm pulling her close as her head leaned sideways onto a soft arm.

:)

Reylo all day people...all day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

Ben felt a cold droplet fall on his cheek and his eyes shot open.

He was not used to a body being so close to him, but he saw Rey was lying next to him, fast asleep.

Her face was so, pure. He couldn't help but stare.

The tribe of humanoid creatures who had taken care of them last night were gone. Nothing left but writing in the sand. He observed it carefully it read, "The Force will be with you."

Rey was awoken suddenly by a cold rain drop as well.

She too was not used to being so close to someone, waking up with someone near her. He stood up and told her we had better go.

"You mean you're going back to the First Order?" She said still sitting down stubbornly.

"I have to. That's where my duties lie. If I don't return what do you think they'll suspect."

"But you don't have to go yet. You can tell me more."

"More about what?"

"My family, my past, the prophecy to destroy."

"The prophecy is about me."

"Luke said it might be about me."

"No, its my duty to destroy him." He said defensively.

"Why are you so afraid of my help." She stood up quickly.

"I'm not afraid of it. I just don't want it."

"So its about glory? You are denying my help so you can get credit for destroying the Sith."

"I suffered for years just to do this task, and now that you came along...all of it is for nothing. I've paid the price for going under."

"I've suffered too! I lived alone, everyday I wondered I would be able to feed myself."

"Its not fair." He said sadly.

She sighed and looked down.

"This task is anything but fair. Its cruel and unjust, just like the Dark Side. That's why _we_ have to destroy it."

He looked at her. She had so much hope. Maybe she was the one in the prophecy. Or perhaps it could be both of them?

Ben's attention was suddenly drawn away by the sound of ships approaching them.

"It's the First Order, go!" He told her.

She ran down the hill side to the valley where their x-wings were. He stayed at the top of the cliff and watched her climb into the x-wing.

She looked back to him. She wanted to yell something but they were almost half a mile apart.

The ships had started to descend. She heard his voice in her head. "Rey go now."

She fired it up and sped away from the beautiful hilltop.

In the rear view mirror she saw three large First Order ships descend on the hilltop where they slept. She raced back to the base.

Her radio started to static and she heard the fleets code come in. She accepted it and heard Poe Dameron's voice over the radio wave.

"Green leader take the left flank, blue leader follow my lead and dive low and short."

She saw the fleet approaching at full speed to her left. She circled around and joined them.

"Who is that?" Green leader asked.

"Is that Rey?" Poe's playful voice came over the radio.

"Yes, its me! I can help."

"Nice to hear your voice Rey, we could use you're help. Stay with green leader and follow through with your guns."

Her heart was pounding as she returned to hilltop just ten minutes later. The battle was going to be here. The First Order had gotten back their leader and was ready to take down the Resistance. However, the fleet would stop them by hitting the base.

Rey zoomed down following the green ship. She shot at one of the main ship but a Tie fighter cut her off and circled around. She broke formation and went after it.

She locked on it in seconds and flipped over quickly.

Ben could not been seen on the ground anymore, he must be commanding a ship.

Rey turned her x-wing around and shot directly at the biggest ships main engine. It started a small fire but it wasn't enough.

Around her ships were being taken out, this battle wasn't going to end well.

Suddenly she felt a jolt as her plane was hit from the back. She landed swiftly and saw him.

Kylo Ren, dressed in all black and his mask. She shuddered at his dramatic transformation from man to monster.

She jumped out of the x-wing, Kylo was waiting for her with his red Lightsaber glowing.

"What is she doing?!" She could hear Poe's voice over the x-wings radio.

She really hated to do this but she unsheathed her Lightsaber.

He walked swiftly towards her and their Lightsabers crashed into one another above their heads.

They dueled for a couple minutes but they were nearly matched for one another. He had the advantage of strength while she had better footing.

Neither of them were connecting with the Force, because deep down they were not trying to kill each other. But no one knew that this was the case.

They were trying to buy time.

Rey sidestepped and clashed with his Lightsaber.

Their faces were close to one another, while the blue and red gleams from their weapons charged.

With one push, he broke the match. And forced pushed her to the mud. She flew backwards and felt a sharp pain in her head.

He approached her in the stance to finish her off. Her heart was pounding what was he doing?!

Then a certain disk shaped ship swooped down with the hangar door open. She seized the chance and jumped high into the ship.

She landed in it and watched Kylo Ren standing in the rain with his gleaming red Lightsaber.

The Falcon blasted into space with the rest of the fleet.

They were leaving D'Qar for good.

Down below Kylo Ren staged one his angry outbursts and yelled at someone to prepare a ship to Temple of Ren.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

( ** _about a year later..._** I'm really not sure how to continue this story! The movie is going to do an amazing job obv. This is just my "dream plot". Also I don't own Star Wars.)

Rey stood on the top of the stairs. She saw a whole city in front of her, and behind her was a giant square building. She was frightened.

A hooded man marched up the stairs followed by hundreds of Stormtroopers. They walked right passed her, not even noticing her. She flinched as she saw the man in front, he had the same intense stare as Kylo Ren. But his eyes were rather like Luke's. This did not make any sense to her. Was this the future?

She followed the hooded man into the giant building and he still took no notice of her. Then three Jedi came running towards the soldiers and the man. The man killed the first two in one swift movement. Rey went to defend the last one but she suddenly fell into darkness before she could do anything. Her eyes opened again. She was standing on a dark hill looking down at a river of lava. A Jedi with a blue Lightsaber stood on a raft on the river's edge, and another Jedi stood in front of Rey.

"Don't try it Anakin." The other one said to the one on the river.

Rey suddenly realized who he was. It was Anakin Skywalker, and the man in front of her was...Obi Wan Kenobi. Luke's old Jedi Master.

Before Rey could blink Anakin jumped into the air and Obi Wan cut off his arms and legs. Rey shuddered at this...

"You were the Chosen One! You were meant to destroy the Sith, not join them!" Obi Wan roared.

Rey watched in silence as father of Luke and Leia burned on the side of the river. Obi Wan turned away and her vision was suddenly clouded.

Before her eyes she witnessed a young Luke remove the mask of an unrecognizable man. But she knew it was Anakin Skywalker.

Her vision suddenly jumped to the ceiling above her bunk.

She yawned and glanced at the sun shining through the window.

She had been getting dreams like this for a while now. Luke said it was normal and these images of past Jedi often crept into the minds of Padawans.

Rey dressed and slid the door open. Finn was waiting outside for her and they both walked down to a foyer room in the tropical base of Thanfa.

They entered the room and saw Leia sitting with several other generals at the head of the room.

Finn and Rey sat down near other Resistance fighters. They sat opposite groups of strange looking fighters who were not part of the Resistance.

Leia commenced her informative speech.

"With our alliance with Yarthan system, the Scipio Free Republic, the Biman system, and the Free Cities of Lon we now have an offensive chance against the First Order. The generals and I have agreed that though we cannot destroy the First Order, we can degrade's it power and influence. Captain Dameron has suggested and assembled several strike teams that will destroy First Order bases and StarDestroyers from the inside. We also have assembled a task force that will provide troops and resources to initiate rebellions against the First Order's make shift government. Master Luke has also discussed that we disable their presence on the planet Coruscant. They have several bases and a Temple known to house the Knights of Ren." Leia looked to Rey when she said this. Rey nodded in agreement and Leia continued. "General Grenlo will now explain the offensive maneuvers of the task forces on these separate systems."

"Rey, what was that?" Finn asked his friend.

"She wants me to go disable the Temple of Ren."

"Oh, right." Finn said looking rather disappointed.

"No, she nodded at both of us. You didn't see that?" Rey asked.

"I didn't even know you guys agreed to plans telepathically." He replied quickly.

"Well, we're both going and we're leaving in two hours so pack quickly." She said still trying to listen to the Generals.

Finn started to get up but Rey pulled his arm back down.

"Once the meeting is over!" She whispered, laughing softly.

"Chewie, pull back on the thruster, this city is practically all buildings we don't want the Falcon to mess any of them up." Rey said from the pilot seat.

Rey flew the Falcon above the traffic of the city.

"This is where the old Republic used to be, back before the First Order and the Empire." Finn said.

Rey asked where the Jedi temple was to her much more educated friend.

"It was burned to the ground only a couple of years ago. By the Knights of Ren."

"We're heading right towards their Temple. Its right there I think." She indicated to a tall steel building with a red First Order banner hanging down it.

"Chewie get ready to pull back around in about an hour. I'll contact you with the radio. Park the Falcon somewhere safe and lay low. People might forget what it looks like, but the Knights might suspect an attack." Rey said as she got up from her seat.

Chewie roared in comprehension.

Finn followed her down to the ramp. She opened in with the button as the Falcon lowered down to the earth. Outside, it was early morning and still dark. The roof of the Temple was below and a twenty foot jump.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Finn said and they jumped down together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Kylo Ren walked through the large hall in the Temple of Ren. His shuttle was ready to leave this place. He absolutely hated it there.

Luke trained a dozen other Jedi at the same time Ben was being trained. When he staged the attack on Luke's Academy, all of the Jedi except him were kidnapped and brainwashed by Snoke and his apprentices. They formed the Knights of Ren and he was their leader. It killed him to see how much they had changed. They used to be his friends, compassionate, good. He just hated it.

He saw his shuttle in the main hangar, waiting to take him away when his apprentice Asila Ren called his name.

"Master!"

He whipped around. She was tall, lean, but extremely powerful and incredibly cruel for only an apprentice. She was not a Jedi. She came from a family filled with Sith Lords.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing urgent, I was just wondering Master. When you would be returning? And when can I go on other mission?"

She was pushing it. He hated the day when she was assigned to be his apprentice. She was always following him around, and telling him the dark and twisted things she would do a Jedi if she ever saw one. It was like she wanted to impress him or something.

"The First Order needs my leadership. I will back when we have crushed the Resistance." He turned to go to the ship but she asked him yet another question.

"What about Luke Skywalker? We still don't have his cold, dead body. Send me Master, I will take the Knights and lead the search to find him." She pleaded evilly.

Ben thought for a moment. He knew that Luke was with the Resistance and the map meant nothing since he left his hidden location. Perhaps he could lead her on a false trail, that would get rid of at least one of his problems. Snoke might suspect the lie. He started to panic, but thankfully his mask hid his emotions.

"Do you have a trail on him?" He asked coldly.

"No, but I-" Her speech was cut off when the lights in the hangar turned off.

He heard the generator power down and the engine of the shuttle started to power off as well.

Kylo took out his Lightsaber and it made a red glow off in the darkness. The lights from the city of Coruscant shone through the great glass windows but it did provide much light.

He stormed down out of the hangar towards the main control room. Red and orange Sabers illuminated all over the buildings interior. He was approaching the door of the control room, Asila at his heels when suddenly he felt it. She was here. Rey was in the Temple.

His heart was racing, he had to find her. He sprinted up the stairs of the main hall and jumped up to the second floor. She was close.

Rey and Finn climbed slowly down a tall column of the Temple keeping a close eye on the red Lightsaber on Kylo Ren. The window was right there as Finn suggested they make the jump to the Falcon. But she wanted to see him first. Kylo Ren was meters away from her, dangerous as ever but she still wanted to come face to face with him. The sun started to come up over Coruscant and he saw figure in the sunrise's light.

"Wait Rey no!" Finn whispered as they jumped down in a classic Jedi flip.

She landed with the intention of him hearing it.

He whipped around and Finn jumped down too, his new customized weapon, a shield and blaster ready in hands.

Rey and Kylo watched each other curiously.

"Resistance scum." Asila spat and she unsheathed her red saber.

Rey took out her blue Lightsaber, Asila was shocked.

"So this is the scavenger girl." She hissed and swung her Saber round once.

"I'm surprised you came." Kylo said rather cooly.

"Missed me?" She asked sarcastically though she truly did wonder that. She was pretending to hate him, to keep him safe.

He swung his Saber and she lifted her to defend it. Finn raced towards Asila knowing that it would be a closed fight between Rey and Ren.

Asila swung her Saber down, but Finn blocked with his knew specialized shield. He kicked her behind her knees quickly and she was knocked to the ground.

She charged at him more angry than before, again the red saber clashed with his shield. He elbowed her swiftly in the face and she dropped to the ground. He shot the Lightsaber out of her hand. Then he promptly knocked her out.

"It's for your own good." He said as he moved her to the wall. The sun had risen almost completely, he could see the Knights scurrying around the building. Rey and Ren were out of sight.

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if I should keep writing this. I feel like I should stop after this or would you guys like to know more about Rey/Ben?**

 **Just let me know and thank you for the past reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

Kylo led her down a hallway without any Knights near them. He jumped up flight of stairs, Rey quietly followed him. Suddenly they saw a Knight of Ren running towards them. They continued their dual like with intensity. The Knight knew not to interfere with Kylo Ren and he ran past them quickly down the grand stairs.

Rey watched him go down the stairs and run out of sight. They lowered their Saber and kept running.

Kylo went down a dark hallway that led to a door which he opened.

Rey ran through it and found herself on the roof deck of the Temple. The sunrise glowed on her skin and she breathed in the fresh air.

Ben had removed his helmet and Rey's heart started to beat uncontrollably. She hadn't seen his face for nearly a year. She had not forgotten it in the least bit.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Finn and I were assigned to come here to disable your systems and well...blow this place up. There are dozens of explosives in the thermal generator room that are set to go off in a few minutes."

"There are still people in there" He replied calmly, taking in every feature of her face.

"I know, a harmless gas is supposed to go off first to drive them all out."

Ben nodded awkwardly.

Rey just looked at him. Then she finally exclaimed.

"Where have you been?! Its been almost a year, we should have done. Then there would be no need for all this fighting!"

Ben shook his head. "We can't yet. We can't destroy him now, he's too powerful. We need to wait until-"

"Until what everyone in the galaxy is dead?" She asked.

"It's too dangerous. He's capable of anything." He said pleadingly.

"You're afraid you'll die." She said slowly.

Ben shook his head and just looked at her, coming closer and closer to her.

Rey suddenly realized. _He's afraid I'll die._

"I will be okay as long as we are together." She said quietly coming closer to him subconsciously.

"Together?" He whispered. Suddenly all his nightmares, and fears disappeared. All the years of being alone were fixed by her words. By her.

She nodded and watched his eyes dart around her face.

"I can't help this." He said as their faces got closer.

"Then don't." She kissed him suddenly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back intensely. She kept her hands on his face and traced the scar she made, kissing the edges.

Suddenly, a large blast came from the door. They unlocked and unsheathed their Sabers.

Several Knights kicked through the door, coughing.

Then explosions started going off inside the Temple and the material started to heat up.

Rey ran to the Falcon that had just pulled up to the rooftop. It's gun's were loaded and aiming at the Knights.

Rey backflipped on to the Falcon's platform and yelled to them.

"This building is going to collapse. You need to get on board, we won't hurt you." She yelled desperately.

They all stood their ground looking to their leader.

Ben was torn between revealing his true ground to his apprentices or letting them all day. Fortunately all of them were former Jedi, so he didn't feel so bad when he commanded them to jump on board.

The roof collapsed and they half jumped and half Force pulled by Rey.

The last Knight jumped with Kylo Ren but missed because the ground below his feet was gone.

Rey screamed and thrust her hand out. She held the Knight's body with the Force twenty feet below the Falcon.

"I can't hold him." She yelled.

Ben helped her and Force pulled him up to the platform. Nearly missing the inferno below.

The Knight lay unconscious between them as they both panted in exhaustion and relied.

Neither of them spoke. But they smiled at each other because they were safe and they were together.

 **Please review. love y'all!**


End file.
